


Midas gets fucked but he has a pussy

by Kittykieth



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Gay, I thought that it’d be cute, Idk I just want Midas to have a pussy, Intersex Midas, M/M, Midas is a twink, None of these stories continue, Vaginal Sex, fortnite, power bottom midas, they are all different stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykieth/pseuds/Kittykieth
Summary: Don’t ask why I made this I’m only going to say is that I don’t see this type of stuff with Midas. And since I like Midas and I also like guys with coochies I present this.This is my first time doing this so it might just be that good.I also use the words “cunt”, “pussy”, and “clit” a lot in this book so I’d you’re not comfortable then please leave
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite), Chaos Agent/Midas (Fortnite), Deadpool/Midas (Fortnite), Dominion/Midas (Fortnite), Drift/Midas (Fortnite), Henchman/Midas (Fortnite), Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite), Midas/Sanctum (Fortnite), Midas/Sig (Fortnite), Redux/Midas (Fortnite)
Kudos: 22





	1. Dominion/Midas: Alpha and Omega

Being an omega isn’t that easy. At least for Midas. 

He is the head of the Agency but everyone thinks that he is a Alpha or at least a Beta. He can’t be an omega, especially since most of his workers are Alphas. 

It’s really difficult for him to focus on work when every second there’s a delicious scent roaming around him. 

And he’s got someone to blame. 

Dominion. Son of the ruler of Hell. And supposedly his mate. 

Midas only summoned him so he could get access to all the knowledge of the island. But Dominion had plans after. 

Demons weren’t supposed to communicate with humans but they made a deal. 

In order for him to stay alive, he had to become his mate. At first Midas had second thoughts but if he wanted to get out of the simulation, then he had to do things he did not want to. 

And even if he said no, Dominion’s looks and flirts would persuade him to say yes. 

Ever since that day, Midas started feeling different. His body was always so hot and he just wanted to stay with someone. 

Of course, he could’ve asked one of the beta henchmen but Dominion is overprotective and would never leave him alone with them. 

But Midas couldn’t help it. 

After a long mission, Midas had the need to pleasure himself after a long day. He wasn’t thinking straight so he just went to his room, took out one of his favorite dildos and pleasured himself. 

That is until his room door opened to reveal a henchmen. There Midas was. Naked. Sweating. And a clear view of his slick dripping cunt with a knotted dildo stuffed in it. 

The room got full of a Alpha scent and that’s when Midas realized that this was one of the Alpha henchmen. 

But he didn’t care. He just wanted to be stuffed already with a huge knot. 

But even before the henchmen could move to him, a thick smell of fire filled the area around Midas. 

This caused the golden man to panic and look around. He had remembered about his mate. 

Dominion appeared behind the henchmen and then disappeared with him. This gave Midas time to redress himself and get out of there. But before he could grab his pants, a strong hand gripped onto his wrist. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A deep voice echoed. This made Midas’ clit throb at it. He tried to answer but his arms got pinned above him head. 

“Do you not remember who you belong to? Or are you just a slut that will let anyone fuck them?” Dominion sounded angry. He’s usually very flirty and serious but he was different now.

Midas let out a whimper as Dominion’s other hand traces down his body and stopped at his thighs. Midas’ body shivered at the touch. 

“Answer the question.” Dominion growled. Midas looked at him. The demon’s blood red eyes were glowing as his fangs were sticking out. He found the sight really hot. 

“Omega. Answer. Now.” Dominion says in his alpha voice. Midas’ clit throbs again as slick pours out of his cunt. 

“I belong to you..alpha..” He mumbled. The alpha placed his hand on his inner thighs and squeezes, causing Midas to moan and shudder. 

“So you belong to an alpha already but you were gonna let another person fuck you? Do you want to get punished?” Dominion’s hand went up to his pussy but he didn’t do anything. He just left it there, teasing Midas. 

The omega whined and spreads his legs. “Please alpha..please punish me..” Midas begged. 

Midas wasn’t the type of person to beg but he only did it for his alpha. 

The alpha lets out a chuckle before he pinned Midas down on the bed. “You could’ve just asked for me to fuck you if you felt like that. That would’ve been much easier.” 

“More fun this way.” Midas giggles as he spreads his legs for him. 

Dominion chuckles and licks his lips, exposing his snake like tongue. 

“Eat me out please alpha.” The omega begged. 

“No, no. Remember. This is your punishment.” The alpha leaned down his body but stopped when he got to his stomach. Midas sighed and wrapped his legs around his head. 

“I know you’re eager but you wanted the punishment so you’re taking it. And if you don’t obey me, I will stop.” Dominion was setting some ground rules but he knew Midas would not obey them. But he doesn’t have the heart to not give his omega what he wants. 

Dominion licks up his thigh and then went back down, kissing his clit before lifting his head up. Midas whined as his thighs shuddered. 

Dominion found it cute that he was acting this way. 

The alpha then proceeded to tease him the same way for a few times before he decided that he should give what his mate wants. 

Midas had been moaning very loudly the entire time during the teasing session but he was about to get even louder. 

Dominion used his fingers to spread his wet folds of his pussy before he licks his clit.

Midas arched his back and gripped onto his mate’s horns. “F-Fuck! Alpha~!” Midas moans loudly. 

Dominion smirked and plunged his tongue into his cunt, making Midas moan louder. 

The alpha moans into his pussy as he gripped onto his hips. Midas tighten the grip on his horns and pushed his head down. “Fuck baby.. you’re so wet..” The alpha purred and pulled away from his cunt. Midas whined and looked down at his mate. “If you want to cum then ride my face..” Dominion sat up and pulls his mate up.

Midas smiled and leaned in to kiss his mate. He could taste his own slick on his lips while kissing him. Dominion then lays down and pulls his mate with him. “Come here baby..” He licks his lips and chuckles. Midas blushes and gets on top of his face before leaning down on his lips. The alpha licks up and down his cunt as his hands traced up to his hips. The golden man’s moans were the best. He sounded like a melody in Dominion’s ears. “Alpha~ Fuck~” The omega felt hotness in his stomach before he grinds against his lover’s face. 

He didn’t really want to cum just yet, he’s saving that for when he has his knot in him. But Dominion was getting impatient. He grabbed his hips harshly, probably bruising Midas’ hips, and pushed them down. He knew what Midas was trying to do and he knows how to foil his plan. He moved up and kisses his clit a few times before flicking his tongue on it. He knew that it was working due to Midas’ reaction to it. 

A few more licks on his sensitive clit got the golden man to finally cum. His thighs shook aggressively as he squirted on his alpha’s face. Dominion quickly eats him up, drinking everything that came out of his cunt. 

After he finished, Midas was exhausted. He was breathing heavily and his face was so red. But Dominion isn’t finished just yet. 

The alpha pushes him down on the bed and undid his pants, revealing a big bulge in his boxers. Midas widened his eyes at the size of it as his hand moved to the strap of the underwear, pulling it down. Midas could feel his mouth water at the size of the alpha cock. It was big. Not as big as the toys he uses but he didn’t care. He was excited. He wraps his fingers around the tip, which was already dripping with pre, and moves it up and down. It twitched in his hand which made the hold man happy. He looks at his mate and kisses his cheek. Dominion was growling as his scent got stronger. Midas liked it. 

The omega giggled as he removes his hand, lays his mate down and gets on top of him. Dominion smirked and thrusts his hips up a little. Midas sticks his tongue out playfully before he grabbed his cock and placed the tip inside his cunt. Only the tip was inside and Midas already felt like coming again. He pants and moves his hips up and down. The tip slid in and out which didn’t make Dominion happy. He grabbed his thighs and tried to push them down. Midas smiled and lowered his hips. This time he could feel the cock in him and it was nice. But this wasn’t enough for the alpha. Grabbing the omega’s hips, Dominion thrusts his hips up, finally getting his entire cock in his cunt. A small bulge was visible in Midas’ lower stomach and it made the alpha pleased. 

Midas was a fucked up mess already. His back was arched and his tongue was out. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while he bounced on the cock in him. He could feel the tip penetrate his womb and that just made Midas even more horny. He needs his cum already. He’s so desperate to be filled. Bouncing on his cock feels so amazing and he just wants to be impaled on it forever. The sight Dominion was getting was amazing. His omega bouncing on his thick cock while moaning like a whore was extraordinary. 

It was long before Dominion noticed something about Midas’ eyes. They had little hearts in them. Well in one of them.

Midas wraps his arms around his alpha’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He bites his lips and tugs on it. Dominion held his hips and opened his mouth, allowing Midas’ tongue to enter his mouth. They kissed for a while until the demon leaned down to kiss his lover’s neck, licking his scent gland. 

“Alpha..please mate me.” Midas begged as he held onto his hair. Dominion groaned softly and thrusts his hips up to meet up with the omega’s. Midas wailed and placed his hand on where the bulge was in his stomach. He could feel it twitching intensely in him. 

”Enjoying yourself?” Dominion smirked and looked at his face. Midas nodded his head and bites his lip. “Mark me alpha..please..” Midas begged and tilted his head. The alpha smirked and went to kiss his neck before sinking his teeth in the flesh. The gold man moans softly at the sensation as he leaned down to kiss his neck as well. 

Dominion pulls away and licks the claiming bite. Midas now was getting impatient and wanted to get mated now. He then proceeded to bounce on his cock fast, feeling his knot starting to form. This got Midas excited and continued his actions. 

The alpha growled and grabbed his body and pins him down on his back. He gripped his hips and thrusts his hips at a brutal force. And Midas was acting like a whore. Moaning loudly and making such lewd faces. Dominion loved them. He loved how cute he gets whenever their hips met. 

Feeling himself get close to coming, the alpha lifted his legs up and thrusts even harder, this time his knot finally entered his cunt. Midas felt so full. He could feel himself gushing out slick whenever he moved. 

After a few more thrusts, the knot finally popped and Midas had the best orgasm of his entire life. His lower stomach got a little bigger due to the cum that was filling him up. The omega spreads his legs more and squirted a second time on his cock. 

Dominion pants heavily before he moved down to kiss his lover’s lips. Midas wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. Their bodies felt like puzzle pieces when they connected. 

When the alpha pulled out, some of the semen in his gushed out but Dominion pressed his fingers on his cunt so it would stay. Midas gave him a soft smile before he closed his eyes. He was so tired after this that he could probably sleep for days, weeks maybe. 

Dominion kisses his cheek before putting a blanket on him and disappeared. He needed to go do other tasks in the underworld. He just visited Midas for a break. 

When Midas woke up, his back ached and his head hurts. At first he was confused with what had happened but then it came back to him when he smelled a familiar fire scent. He giggled and reached up to his neck. He felt the pain there too and it made him happy. 

He’s happy that he made that deal.


	2. Redux x Midas: Sex Robot

Redux who is commonly known as Midas bodyguard, there are somethings that the henchmen or even the other agents don’t know about him. 

Midas had programmed a software that can get Redux to be his own servant but in the bedroom. 

Of course he’s not gonna tell anyone else. This is something only for him. 

But despite how nice it would be for this to happen, Midas hasn’t actually used it yet. Mostly because of how busy it gets. 

He barely gets a break from working and it doesn’t really help that Redux is always by his side. He can’t even make him do it now since every minute there’s a henchmen coming right through the door. 

And Midas gets so sexually frustrated. Although he does pleasure himself secretly by fingering himself while working, it doesn’t really feel all that good. He needs someone else’s fingers in him. 

But one day, a miracle happens. 

After hours upon hours of writing on papers and talking to the henchmen, it seemed like he was finished for the day. And it’s also nighttime when he finished so that makes it so much better. 

Excited, Midas walked out of his office to his room with Redux following him. Perfect. 

When they both enter the room, Midas closed the door and hugs his bodyguard. Redux just has a blank stare since his isn’t set up to the software yet. 

Midas lured him to the bed and sits him down. Redux just looked up at the man. “What is it that you need sir.” Redux is still in his normal state. 

‘I need you to fuck me that’s what.’ Midas thinks in his head before he positions himself on Redux’s lap. 

Midas then leaned in and kisses the other on the lips. This is supposed to trigger the software. And it works. Redux’s hands go to his hips and pulls him closer to his body. 

Pulling back, Midas bites his lip at how his bodyguard was holding his hips. It gave him an idea. 

“Redux..please grind down on me..” Midas begged. Instantly, the bodyguard flipped them over, Redux now on top of the golden man. He spreads his legs with his hands and Redux goes down and grinds his hips against him. 

Midas gasped softly at how good it felt. He could feel the other’s clothes cock twitching against him. Soft moans come out of Midas’ throat as he gives Redux another order. “Take my pants and underwear off.” 

Again, Redux instantly takes them off and admires the sight he sees after. 

Midas is already dripping and throbbing mostly because of the grinding session. 

Although Redux is not programmed to say anything about it. He still loves it. 

“Eat me out..please..” Midas begged in the most cutest voice ever. 

Redux dove in and flicks his tongue around, trying to get Midas to moan. And it seems to work. The gold man is shivering and moaning loudly. It’s like he’s not caring if someone hears them. 

Redux moves his head up and sucks on his clit. This made Midas moan louder and arch his back. He’s so close to cumming already. He can’t blame him. Seeing Redux in between his legs was such a beautiful sight. 

Midas moved his hand down to Redux’s head and gripped onto his hair. Redux looks up at him and stares into his eyes. They were beautiful. 

Midas felt his face getting more red as he felt himself squirting a bit. Redux doesn’t stop what he’s doing and plunges his tongue into his cunt. 

This was enough to make Midas finally cum and it was intense. He was shaking so much and when he finished, he was breathing heavily. 

Redux just continues eating him out, drinking the rest of what he was releasing. 

“Fuck Redux..I need you to fuck me now..” Midas begged. “Take your pants off and stick that cock in me.” Midas grinned and spreads his legs wider. 

Redux follows his orders and takes his pants off. Midas noticed that he had an erection and that made him happy. He takes his underwear off and leaned down to wrap his lips around the tip. Redux didn’t really react that much but he did let out some soft sighs. 

Midas doesn’t really have that much skill to suck dick it doesn’t really matter. He swirls his tongue around the tip and looked up at Redux. His cheeks were slightly red. 

Redux’s hand went to his hair and pushed his head down. The tip hit the back of his throat and it made Midas gag a little. 

After a bit, Midas pulled away and lays down on his back. “Fuck me now..” He ordered. 

Redux gets on top of him and thrusts the tip in him so Midas could get ready to take it. The man under him gripped onto the pillow and bites it so he wouldn’t make that much noise. 

But Redux moved the pillow out of his hand and thrusts his whole cock in him at once. Midas felt so tight around him. It felt good. 

Grabbing his hips, Redux starts thrusting his hips fast. Midas moans so loud that Redux had to cover his mouth. 

Midas whined and held onto the bedsheets as he felt the clock twitch in him. Redux’s other hand went down to Midas’ clit and rubs it. It got Midas so turned on. 

After a while of thrusting his hips, Redux thrusts got a bit sloppy. Meaning that he was close to coming. 

“Cum in me Redux..fuck please..” Midas begs as he held his hand with his. 

Redux nodded his head and leaned down before kissing him. Midas moans and wrapped his legs around his waist as he felt his cock twitched intensely in him before he started feeling so warm. Redux was finally cumming and it was so damn much. 

Midas moved his hand down to his clit and rubs it quickly so he could cum too. 

Midas finally squirted around the cock that was still in him. When Redux pulls out, some of the cum gushed out of him. Midas still felt so full. 

Redux then gets up and puts his clothes back on and stands next to the bed. It seems like he’s back into his regular program. 

Midas smiled and kisses his cheek before he decided to sleep in. He’s happy that he finished his work and he hopes that he finishes early tomorrow again for some more fun.


	3. Brutus x Midas: First Time

It’s been a while of Brutus and Midas being together and they’ve been thinking of taking it to the next level. Midas was a bit hesitant to do such intimate things at first but Brutus made sure that he was comfortable doing things. 

But when the day came when Brutus asked if they could have sex, that’s when Midas panicked. Yes they have done some sexual things like Midas giving Brutus handjobs and Midas getting fingered by him but when it came to the actual thing. Midas was a bit nervous. Even though Brutus was always so careful and gentle with him. 

He was mostly nervous because he’s seen his boyfriend’s size. It was big. Like really big. Just everything about him was big. And Midas wasn’t really sure if he could take it. 

But he wants the best for his boyfriend so he’s been preparing himself to take his thick cock. 

He’s been using a lot of his sex toys that he had bought but he feels like it won’t help him. But he’ll keep trying. 

Midas has been wearing plugs during work so he could loosen up. It surprisingly doesn’t interfere with his work so he’s been wearing them for a while. 

Brutus is really oblivious to what Midas has been doing. He does notice that Midas’ face gets a bit red at some points but Brutus does not question it. 

After a few days, Midas feels like he’s ready. And he bought a few things to set the mood. A gold lingerie suit, gold handcuffs, some lube and condoms. 

At first he was nervous but now he was excited to finally have sex with his boyfriend. He first puts on the lingerie and it hugged his hips so amazingly. It really brought out how wide his hips were. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles. He looked so cute in it and he loved it so much. He’s excited to see Brutus’ reaction. 

“Agent Brutus. Please report to my office immediately. It is very important. And all henchmen could have a break for an hour. Do not worry about anything.” Midas says in the intercom that are around the Agency building. 

After a bit, there was a knock on his room door. Yes he did say that Brutus was supposed to be in Midas’ office but he knows that he actually meant his bedroom. It was something they say so that none of the henchmen would suspect their actions. 

Midas went to open the door and saw Brutus there. “Hi daddy~” Midas cooed and pulls him in his room. 

Brutus was speechless. He didn’t expect to see him wearing this. He didn’t hate it. He absolutely loved it. 

Brutus places his hands on his hips and brings him in a deep kiss. Midas moans softly and kisses him back. He wraps his arms around his neck and tilts his head to make the kiss deeper. Midas jumped up and wrapped his legs around Brutus’ waist. The larger man held onto his legs and took him to the bed. 

“Is daddy ready?” Midas asked him as he spreads his legs. Midas wanted to try the daddy kink thing on Brutus to see his reaction to it. The other didn’t seem to mind. 

Brutus smirked and kisses his neck. “You bet damn right I’m ready.” He cooed in his ear and continued to kiss his neck, occasionally biting on certain parts. 

Midas lets out a few high pitched moans as he held onto his shoulders. “Strip me down daddy..~” Midas begged as he spreads his legs. 

Brutus grabbed onto the elastic of the other’s underwear and pulls them down, revealing his throbbing wet cunt.

Midas’ clit twitched a bit as to tell Brutus to touch it. But Brutus just admired the view he was getting. Midas let out a whine and bit his lip. “Daddy~ Please touch me..~” He begged. 

Brutus ignored him and pressed his fingers at his entrance. “Stay still..” Brutus ordered him. 

Then something caught the corner of Brutus’ eye. It was something gold. He turned and took what was shining. It was the pair of handcuffs Midas had gotten. “Do you want me to use these?” Brutus asked. 

Midas nodded his head and gave him his hands. “Do you want you’re hands in front or behind you.” Brutus asked him, gently caressing his wrists. 

It was kinda cute that Brutus was being so caring about him. It’s like he wanted Midas to be as comfortable as possible. And that was the point in Brutus’ mind.

“Behind please..” Midas mumbled before Brutus sits him up. He puts his arms behind his back and puts the cuffs on his wrists. “Is that alright?” The larger man said rubbing his boyfriend’s cheek with his thumb. 

“That’s alright daddy..” Midas leaned into his touch and blushed. The sight was so adorable to Brutus.

Midas gives a quick peck on the cheek to Brutus before he lays back down so he could continue what he was doing. 

“I’m gonna finger you right now. Would you want just one finger or just start off with more?” Brutus was really being more careful with him than he thought. 

“Could you start with three?” Midas says as he bit his lip. 

He thought that Brutus was going to ignore him and just use one finger but when he felt his hand press against his cunt, he felt Brutus’s three fingers enter his entrance. 

Midas gasped and arched his back. Brutus stopped what he was doing and caresses the smaller man’s cheek. Midas calmed down and lets out a few small sighs. 

Brutus carefully pulls his fingers out but before they were fully out, he plunges them back in until he was knuckle deep. 

“F-fuck~ Daddy~!” Midas yelled and spreads his legs more so his boyfriend could have more access.

Brutus used his other hand to place a finger against his clit and rubs it while he thrusts his fingers in and out of his cunt. 

“Fuck baby boy..you’re already so loose..I probably don’t have to prep you that much..” Brutus chuckles and licks his lips. 

Midas giggled softly and looked at him. “I may or may not have been prepping myself for a while..” He chuckles. 

Brutus’ face immediately turned bright red as he grinned. “You naughty boy..~” He cooed and then proceeded to thrust his fingers in and out quickly of his pussy. 

Midas blushes brightly at the comment he made and moved his hips to the rhythm of his finger thrusting. 

Brutus leaned up and kisses his lover’s neck before speeding up his thrusting. 

Midas was so close to cumming but he didn’t want to just yet. But he couldn’t help it. Brutus’ fingers were just so big and they always made Midas cum quickly. 

But before he could say something, Brutus pulled his fingers out and licks them clean. 

“Daddy! Why did you stop?” Midas whined and looked at him.

“You’re already ready baby..” He chuckles and kisses his cheek. Oh yeah, Midas forgot that he didn’t need that much prep. 

Brutus holds onto his legs before he unbuckled his pants and took off his boxers. 

Midas’ mouth started to water at seeing his boyfriend’s huge dick. It was literally as thick as his fucking forearm. 

Midas knew that he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a while. 

Wrapping the smaller man’s legs around his waist, Brutus places the tip against his wet entrance. 

Midas gasped before he remembered something. “W-wait hold on!” He exclaimed as he tried to sit up. 

“What happened? Is something wrong?” Brutus asked. Midas could hear the obvious worry and concern in his voice. 

“I almost forgot about the condoms and the lube. Could you use them please? Just in case..?” Midas asked in a soft voice. 

Brutus nodded his head and kisses his forehead softly. Midas tried his best to reach for the drawer where he had left the condoms but he remembered that he was cuffed still. 

Seeing the struggle Midas was having, Brutus reached over and pulled out what Midas wanted. 

The large man opened the condom and puts it on his dick. It fit him. He didn’t think that Midas would get the exact size. Then he got the lube and opened it. “Are you sure you want to use this? You’re probably loose enough so it wouldn’t hurt.” Brutus looks at Midas, who looked like he was getting impatient. 

“You can use it if you want.” Midas mumbled before he spreads his legs again. Brutus nodded and placed the bottle back into the drawer. 

Now it’s time for the fun part. 

Midas grinned and gets into a comfortable position before Brutus wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Placing the tip on his clit, Brutus slowly moved his hips. This caused Midas to let out a small moan. 

“I’m gonna start putting the tip inside, alright baby?” Brutus said, just to be sure Midas was still okay. 

The gold man nodded his head and bites his lip. “Please stick it in daddy..~ Fuck me..~” Midas begged. 

Brutus’ face turns red before he slowly thrusts the tip inside. “A-ah~! Fuck~!” Midas moans loudly and arched his back. 

The smaller man stuck his tongue out as he moans. Brutus grunted a bit at how warm he feels inside as he slowly thrusts his hips. The tip went in and out many times and it got Midas more impatient. 

Then Midas got an idea. “Daddy?” Brutus stopped his thrusting and he could hear what his boyfriend wanted. “Yes baby?” 

“Can I-I ride you? Please?” Midas’ face was so red that he might pass out. Brutus was a bit surprised by his question but he didn’t say no. He was even more surprised that he knew what that meant. 

“Sure..but please start slowly. I don’t think it’s safe if you start off fast..” Brutus held his hips gently. 

“Okay..” Midas tried to sit up but he body was still weak. So Brutus had to help him up. Midas thanked him and sat down on his lap. Brutus lays down and kept his hands on the other’s hips. 

Midas bites his lip and lowered his hips, feeling his boyfriend’s cock twitching as it got deeper in him. The smaller man pants heavily as he grinds his hips. 

“Fuck baby..look..” Brutus places his hand on Midas’ lower stomach. The gold man looks down and was shocked. There was a small bulge where Brutus’ hand was. He bit his lip and raises his hips before slamming them back down. 

He gasped and rests his head on his shoulder as he continues that action over and over. He could hear his boyfriend’s rapid breathing and moans. It made Midas giggle since he loves his moans. 

He grinds his hips slowly as he leaned in to kiss his lover’s neck. Brutus squeezes his hips and thrusts his hips to meet up with Midas’ grinding. 

“Daddy..~” Midas moaned in his ear and bites his earlobe. Brutus moans and slapped the raven haired man’s ass gently. Midas gasped as his cunt tightened around his cock. 

He moans softly as he shakes his ass, trying to signal Brutus to slap him again. Brutus quickly got the message and slapped each cheek gently again. He didn’t want to do it hard enough so it would hurt him. Midas whined and glared at his boyfriend. 

“Spank me harder daddy~” He moans in his ear before he bounced on his cock harshly and sticks his tongue playfully at him. 

Brutus was really surprised by how he was acting. It was turning him on even more. Brutus places his hand on Midas’ ass again before spanking him with a much harder force.

Midas moans louder as he felt himself squirt a little on his cock. “Fuck..~” He bounces on his cock again and he can feel it twitching inside him.

“Are you close daddy? Do you want to cum already?” Midas mumbled as he kisses his cheek.

Brutus groaned a bit and nodded his head, grabbing his hips and moving him down until he was balls deep in his boyfriend. Midas wailed as his cunt got unbelievably tight around his cock.

The large man squeezes his hips enough to bruise and climaxed into the condom. Midas pants heavily before he squirts. His legs shivered intensely but Brutus moved his hands to his thighs and gently rubs them. He wanted his boyfriend to calm down.

After catching their breaths, Brutus brought Midas in a deep kiss. The raven haired male kisses him back and sighed.

Brutus carefully held on Midas’ hips and pulls him off his cock. Midas whined and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Shh..shh..” Brutus mumbled as he rubs his back. Once Midas was removed from his dick, the large man brought him into a hug.

This felt nice. Hugging someone after having sex. It was a nice sensation.

“Daddy? Can you take the cuffs off? Please? My wrists are hurting a little..” Midas mumbled.

“Sure baby boy..” Brutus takes his cuffs off and Midas immediately went to wrap his arms around him and hugs him again.

“I love you..daddy..” Midas mumbled and kisses his cheek.

“I love you too baby boy..” Brutus cooed and kisses his forehead multiple times. It made Midas giggle at his affection.

Even though this was their first time and Brutus was probably tired, Midas wanted to go again.

“Daddy..can we have sex again?” Midas asked. “I have more condoms you can use.” He felt his his cheeks heat up a little.

Brutus looks at him and smiled. “Of course..anything for my baby boy..” He brings him in a small kiss before he pins him down on the bed and kisses his neck.


End file.
